Dead Center - 4/4: Atrium
The Atrium is the final chapter to the Dead Center campaign. In gameplay terms, it is a derivative of Scavenge Mode requiring players to collect a set number of Gas Cans depending on game mode (e.g. in Single Player mode the target number is eight cans and AI bots will not help complete the task) and refuel a stock car while under attack from Common and Special Infected―including Tanks. Finding Liberty Mall completely overrun and abandoned by CEDA, Ellis comes up with the idea of escaping in Jimmy Gibbs Junior's stock car, which fortuitously had been put on public display in the mall just before the Infection hit Savannah. Unfortunately for safety reasons, the car has had its gas tank emptied and this requires the Survivors to scurry around the zombie-infested mall atrium retrieving a requisite number of Gas Cans and pour them into the car's gas tank before the car can be started and rammed out of the mall's front doors. The chapter opens with the Survivors entering the mall atrium and instantly gaining the sickening realization that, yet again, CEDA has failed them and they must fall back on their own wits and resources in order to escape. Ellis' stock car escape plan is quickly conceptualized as they descend to ground level in an elevator and put into effect immediately thereafter. Gas Cans are distributed singly and in pairs in three zones in the mall atrium: the ground floor, up the stairs to the stock car's right-rear, and up the stairs to the car's right front quarter. An ammo pile and four health packs are in plain sight on the counters of a central atrium service kiosk. Common Infected spawn as a series of mini-hordes seemingly triggered by players entering a map hot spot. As a general rule, these are not particularly daunting on account of their small group sizes and the long distances they must cover in order to attack players (for example, they are nowhere near as numerous as their counterparts in Dark Carnival's The Barns gauntlet crescendo event). In the normal scheme of things, Tanks appear twice in this finale and follow the usual choreography of appearing after a moment ary lull in Common Infected activity. Special Infected do make a sporadic appearance, but again these are somewhat underrepresented. Strategy Campaign The Survivors start in a hallway with two bathrooms which should be searched as they usually contain helpful items (i.e.; pills, adrenaline, defibrillators and the occasional ammo upgrade pack). The hallways then lead out to an elevator on the top floor of the atrium, which is to be the finale's venue. As they approach an elevator across a sky bridge, game characters will take stock of what they see and express their dismay at, once again, having been left in the lurch by CEDA. Inside the elevator, Ellis will explain his plan of fueling up Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s stock car and driving it out of the mall to New Orleans. The finale starts when the elevator doors open. Depending on the game mode, the Survivors will have to get a certain number of gas cans: eight cans in Single Player, 13 in Campaign or Realism (even on a local server with three bots) and 13 in Versus. Important: Co-op teams must be very careful not to shoot the cans accidently; this will destroy them, creating a giant fire and forcing a wait until they respawn. Tactics for Gas cans during The Atrium include: * Adrenaline cuts pouring times in half, so a good tactic is to pile the required number of cans up next to the car, take an adrenaline shot and start pouring. * Throw Gas Cans down from the upper floors and retrieve them later. * If time permits, throw down an extra can as this may be easier and faster to retrieve later. * If a vital gas can lands on the kiosk roof, it will be necessary to climb at least partway up the stairs and make a jump for it. * Have only one Survivor at a time pour gas into the car. Attempting to pour while someone else is doing likewise is impossible and the game will post a caption saying, "Wait! Another Survivor is pouring!" * Bringing a Gas Can from the preceding chapter counts towards the final total of cans needed to complete the finale. * Do not put gas in the car while being healed as this will cause the game to freeze. * AI Spitters cannot destroy gas cans like they do in Versus. Even if they hit a gas can with an acid patch, the can will not be destroyed (though the yellow aura will flicker as it does in Versus or Scavenge). Co-op Team Tactics: In an all-human co-op team, work in pairs instead of as a group when throwing the cans down to spread out the horde and make the process quicker. This plays to the fact that the horde is programed to pursue the center of mass of the Survivor group. Pairing up confuses their logic and forces them to spawn the horde farther away and in fewer numbers. When operating as a two-person team, have one person act as cover protection against Special Infected (i.e. Hunters, Smokers, and the like) while their buddy grabs the cans. In this regard, the above-mentioned tactic of throwing the cans down to the ground floor regularly frees both players to operate in run-and-gun mode as they move to and from stock car gas can locations. Have one or two players camp near the car and ready to fill up the gas, and the rest look for gas cans is a good tactic. When playing solo, the Survivor bots will follow the human player around as they cannot collect gas cans. Again, the can throwing tactic mentioned above is well suited to this mode of play. Speed is of the essence as a Tank will spawn after a set number of waves of Infected. The bottom floor of the atrium is very open, so his rock-throwing ability can be very deadly if cover is not found quickly. Fighting the Tank on the upper levels can also prove deadly, as he can potentially punch a player off and down into a fatal plunge to the ground floor. Molotovs and Bile bombs can be found all throughout the level, so they should be used liberally on the Tank. In truly dire straits, a player can shoot one of the fuel cans to set a Tank on fire. Naturally, this is tactic of last resort since it may be necessary to wait until the gas can respawns. When the requisite number of gas cans have been poured into the stock car, it is simply necessary for all Survivors to stand on the car's podium to signal success and play the cut scene. Important: When the last can is ready to be poured, ensure all Survivors are on (or very close to) the podium because a never-ending horde and Tank are triggered the moment the last can goes in. This means that if one player is a long way away when the last can goes in, they stand a real risk of being isolated and incapped―and even worse, holding the finale's conclusion in suspension until they have either died or have been resuscitated and brought to the podium. Failure to observe the "everyone on the podium, the last can's going in" principle has been the cause of many disappointing ends to otherwise highly satisfying episodes of game play. Versus As a Jockey,its a good way to steer lone survivors thats up on the floors. If you do that,you can steer them to a ledge,you will probably die by falling after steering the survivor,but if a survivor seen that you have steered a survivor to a ledge causing them to hang there,they will probably not reach the ledge before the survivor has fell. As a Hunter,its a good way to pounce a survivor close to another survivor close to a ledge. Because then the survivor nearest the ledge will stumble back by the pounce and causing them to fall or hang on the ledge. If no other survivor is there the both survivors will die. As a Spitter,Spit at downed survivors thats on the floor from a higher floor, that will make more damage,and the survivors will probably not know where the spit came from and they will not find the Spitter. You can also after that run down to the survivors and be killed close to them and a downed survivor if its one there. As a Smoker,pull survivors down from the floors. That will maybe kill them if there high up. If the survivor didnt die,a Boomer or Spitter would be a good way to make more damage. You can also drag survivors away from the team to areas where you can make them incapitated. If that works,the Horde will take care of them if it is one. If not the Boomer just need to vomit on the survivor and then the Horde can kill them. As a Boomer,you can help other infected,or you can drop from an not so high floor to surprise the survivors. You can also hide behind things. If a survivor is going to pour gas in the Jimmy Gibbs jr stock car,you can hide behind and then surprise it with bile. The Survivors The Survivors can use nearly the same tactics as in campaign mode. The only major difference is that human-controlled Spitters will purposefully try to destroy gas cans dropped from higher floors. Half and half This method requires two players to cover each other at the car, while the other two go around collecting gas cans and throwing them down to the two players on the ground. One person can pour the gas while the other person covers them. This is risky when doing Scavenge or Versus, as a pair of Infected such as the Hunter, Jockey, Charger, or Smoker may ambush the two stationary Survivors before they get the chance to save the other. All for one and one for all This method has all Survivors travel together to collect gas. Two players will grab gas cans, while the other two take care of swarms. Once you collect a pair of cans, DO NOT throw them down! Walk down and pour them both in, then go collect two more. This is a good strategy for Versus or Scavenge games since it prevents the Spitter from igniting cans that have been tossed down. Risky Procedures This method has (like All for one and one for all) all four Survivors traveling together. However, instead of simply going downstairs and pouring each gas can in, the Survivors toss several gas cans down, fairly separated from one another, and once a few have accumulated (usually every can on a given floor) the Survivors go down and pour them into the car. This is exceptionally useful if the players know that they can defend themselves well. However, it is also extremely risky, as Spitters will become your worst nightmare. Be sure to have at least one skilled sniper in the group to deal with the acidic fiend. Another method requires everyone to go alone, collect gas cans, and toss them down. This is the riskiest proceedure to attempt because multiple things could happen to each of the Survivors. The Infected Boomers: When playing as the Boomer, cause as much havoc as possible. Vomiting on those with gas cans could cause them to panic and drop their can. This could also lead to shooting the can. A popular strategy in this level is spawning and waiting either behind the car (or in the upper floor levels right behind it), waiting for Survivors to start pouring, and puking on them. If you happen to explode next to a dropped (yellow) can, your explosion will send the can flying away. Chargers: DO NOT attempt to charge from a height, because you will fail. Attacking groups or loners, the Charger is always the best shot. There are a lot of straight hallways that the Survivors must travel through to get cans. Also, a Charger can break through the glass railings on the upper floors while he's charging. If he manages to charge a Survivor off these ledges, it can cause incapacitation or death. Charging a Survivor while he/she is pouring makes an easy target for a charge, seeing as they can't move for a few seconds while pouring. The Survivor also drops the can, and can potentially be very far from the rest of the Survivors. thumb|300px|right|Charger - Stair Insta-killAt the top floor of the far staircase (by the car), a good Charger can pull off the Insta-kill. '''As long as at least two Survivors reach the base of the top floor section of the stairs you can charge one and send the other crashing to their death on the atrium floor below! '''Hunters: Aim for those with gas cans—they will drop them directly next to you, and any savior with a shotgun is sure to hit it. If a Smoker has somebody, pounce someone else, preferably the ensnared Survivor's rescuer. Also, if you stand on the fourth-story ledge, just above the car, and you wait until a Survivor tries to pour a gas can inside, they are helpless for a 25+ point pounce. Another spot for this devestating 25+ pounce is on the top floor to the right of the lift shaft when looking at the car. Crouch on the glass ledge and aim directly above the car enlined with the hight of the third-floor walkway oposite. If lined up correctly, you will be able to knock off 25 health from the unsuspecting Survivor. If you go to the third floor and go to the cans on the right of the staircase, a Hunter can hide in the hole above it. There is also a closed door in the hole that doesn't lead anywhere. Jockeys: Aim for Survivors on their own—these can be easily dragged into the many closets where hordes spawn. When attacking groups, aim for Spitter goo or attack in a pair, one Survivor will take massive damage. Try to get Survivors that are pouring cans into the car (they are usually by themselves), plus there is a chance they might panic and drop the can, which a Spitter can easily destroy. There is a spot on the third floor, between the stairs from the ground floor and the pillar next to it, that does not have a railing and never has any glass. It is easy to steer a Survivor off this ledge, forcing them to hang from it until someone comes to help. Smokers: Go to a high vantage point in the atrium and cause plenty of damage. Remember, you need to be able to run away and recharge after an attack. Alert a Hunter to pounce your prey's rescuer and wait patiently. Smoking Survivors that are pouring is a great way to buy more time, separate the Survivors, and expose a can to be destroyed. Spitters: Spitters are very valuable in this level, as they can hide in the upper levels (specifically the 4th that only Infected can access) and constantly spit on the car or any other high-value target on the lower floors. Spitter goo can ignite dropped gas cans (the ones with orange highlights). This is an invaluable ability when Survivors are throwing down cans from upper levels, as this will greatly delay the time it takes them to recover more cans. There is a spot right above the car which can be used on Scavenge and Versus. Simply wait here and spit at those trying to fill the car; you do not need to aim much. Tanks: Remember to use concrete for those pesky, fast Survivors. If on the second floor, whack your opponent over the edges. Note: Tanks don't spawn in Scavenge mode. Scavenge In this level, you can use nearly the same tactics used in Campaign mode. Keep in mind that: * Unlike campaign mode, the amount, location, and types of supplies always stay the same. Gas cans are always in the same location, as well. * There are now 16 possible cans to collect. Three are on the first floor, seven are on the second floor, and six are on the third floor. * No Tanks spawn in Scavenge mode * All Survivors automatically start with a medkit and pills * There are three adrenaline shots on one of the kiosks in the safe area. These can prove to be valuable (as you run faster and can't be slowed down while carrying the cans), can revive teammates quicker, and can fuel the car quicker. * There are usually multiple items laying around the can locations (i.e. Pills, Molotovs, and even Tier 2 weapons) Survival This map takes the Survival round. Players start off near the info booth where they would find health kits, weapons, ammo replenishers, etc. The info booth contains a Propane Tank, two gas cans, an Assault Rifle, Combat Rifle, Tatical Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, both ammo upgrades, fourth health kits, and two Bile Bombs. The closed booths contain the radio to start the horde, a grenade launcher, a Magnum, and throwable items such as the Molotov and Pipe Bomb. thumb|300px|right|Rusty's run-round Rusty Woud has dared to do the impossible and actualy set up a "run-round" where the survivors use mobile stratagy to gain good time. Him and his team have put expert skills to set up a "racetrack"ish style mode of surviving where they run round a chosen path around the mall floors with tanks burning out behind them, this tactic is only effective with good comunication and skills, but looks fun as hell! As for general camp tactics, here are 3 nice spots to camp in: Top Floor Using the top floor allows players to narrow their fire. There's good and bad things about this spot: Pros *Weapon refills. *Some Molotovs and Pipe Bombs. *Some Pain Pills and Adrenline. *Escape hatch nearby (shoot the glass) Cons *No extra weapons (you cant take the weapons up the stairs) *The high distance. If a Tank punches you from the top floor, you'll fall to your death. Medium Floor It's much closer to the weapons. Pros * Much closer to weapon area. *Ammo refill. *Same items as the above floor. *A defibrilator by the ammo. *A Propane Tank. Cons *Falling from this floor leads to incapitation. *Can only be acessed by the stairs on the elevator's side. *Close to two Infected spawn points. Starting Area Pros *Weapons, Health Kits, Adrenaline Shots, Pain Pills, Molotovs, and Pipe Bombs closeby. *Some gas cans and a Propane Tank. Cons *Very easy to get surrounded. *Tanks and Hordes cause problems. Gas cans and Propane Tanks are all over the place; place them in a spot you want to stay in for a long amount of time. Each floor has throwable items such as the Molotov and Pipe Bomb, Pain Pills, Adrenaline, and ammo replenisher. The third (or second if you call your starting place ground), is close to the staircases. The second (or first), is not recommended because this is where Special Infected and the Tank usually like to spawn at. Mini-hordes also seem to come; they don't come in massive amounts like their other Survival maps. ﻿ Easter Eggs *The stock car and its driver are likely references Dale Earnhardt Jr., a NASCAR Sprint Cup driver who drives the 88 car and Richard Petty who drove a Dodge Daytona and a Plymouth Superbird in 1969-70, respectively, in NASCAR with the characteristically huge spoiler and blue paint. He would get his name from five-time NASCAR champion owner Joe Gibbs. *The Uncommon Infected is Jimmy Gibbs Jr. himself. He is said to have 1000 health and will spawn, though only once and very rarely. He is immune to fire and covers your screen with motor oil like a Mudman with mud. The Survivors also have special lines when seeing his zombie. Notes * If the console command "noclip" is used to get out of the mall when the stock car in the finale exits, players can see there are no Infected outside and there is no route available where the stock car can drive to. * This is the only finale in which the cinematic does not fully show the rescue vehicle whisking Survivors away from the Infected. While vehicles usually disappear from the final shot as the credits roll, this cinematic ends with a freeze-frame of the stock car as the Survivors jump it through the crowd, reminiscent of The Dukes of Hazzard. * Oddly enough, when stepping out of the elevator, you are told "Rescue is Coming, Defend yourselves!" even though you're required to fill up your vehicle. ** Left 4 Dead did this as well, when you refuel the plane in Dead Air during the finale, it says "Rescue is Coming, Defend yourselves!" even though it's sitting right in front of the fuel tanker. * The CEDA Worker Infected do not spawn in this chapter. * Interestingly, while in the glass elevator, Ellis will explain his plan to escape the mall which is to use Jimmy Gibbs Junior stock car. Part of the plan is to "find the car" even though it is clearly visible from the elevator (as is the layout of the atrium). During a recent update to the PC version, this was changed to "Find a Gas Can." * The rescue vehicle is a 1968 Dodge Charger. * If you create a lobby so that others may join you, but then play the game on your own, the game will expect you to retrieve 13 gas cans even on Easy. Playing the game in single player mode does not have this effect. * When playing online alone, although the car requires 13 gas cans, sometimes the game will think you only need eight This causes the game to spawn Tanks and hordes as if you were escaping even though you would still need five more gas cans. * If a Witch spawns on this level, it will be sitting down, instead of wandering like in the rest of the campaign. She is most likely to be found right when you open the elevator. * Much of the level is used in Survival and Scavenge and there is a difference to items and where they are placed. * If the "noclip" console command is used to get to the ground floor without using the elevator, the finale can be started by pressing the use key at the information counter. ** You can also do this without noclipping by simply activating the elevator, killing a teammate, and then revive them when they are floating up (it will act similar to the elevator on The Hotel where the Survivor will float and be revived above the elevator). This won't start the horde and you will have to start the finale by using the information counter (works on both the PC and 360). * As you turn the corner to the elevator after you leave the safe room, there is a plank of wood, a space, then a support frame. If you jump into this space correctly and move forward, you will scream and be instantly killed. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dead Center Category:Finale Category:Chapters